Most metal plate working involves both cutting by means of a guillotine or by means of an oxy-fuel type profile cutter, and subsequent drilling, tapping or counterboring. Many plate working operations also require line marking for subsequent bending and welding operations.
At the present time, the above functions are performed by means of separate and distinct machines and accordingly the metal plate being worked must be transported from one machine to another. Thus, much of the labour expended in working metal plates is consumed in transporting the plate in the workshop. Where a plate is very large and heavy, the moving operation may occupy a considerable amount of time and involve expensive transporting equipment. Thus, it is not surprising that studies have shown that up to ninety percent of labour expended in preparing a metal plate component is not actually adding value to the plate. In addition, many of the drilling machines presently in use have serious limitations on the size of plate that can be accepted for drilling and even these machines are extremely expensive.